Festival de talentos da Akatsuki
by Anya Novak
Summary: Akatsuki está com dívidas por culpa de Tobi e precisam arrecadar dinheiro para pagar o aluguel, então Tobi dá uma sugestão de realizarem um festival de talentos,onde todos os Akatsuki's terão de realizar um show vocal. No que isso vai dar? '
1. Chapter 1

"**Festival de talentos na Akatsuki"**

Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Deidara seria meu! Meu! Meu! hehehehehehe (risada malévola) .

- Art is a bang Fala normal

- _"Art is a bang"_ Pensamento

- Art is a bang – Deidara explode a Akatsuki - Fala Ação

- Art is a bang (blábláblá) Comentário da autora

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

Era um dia qualquer como os outros no esconderijo da tão famosa Akatsuki, Pein estava deitado no sofá da sua sala de estar assistindo o carnaval junto com Konan:

Pein: Por Kami-sama!! Olha só que filé! – Recebe um olhar mortal de Konan – Er..bom...quer dizer...que mulher mais feia!Ó que barangona!

Konan: Ainda bem que você sabe...Melhor assim... - Pein suspirou.

-------------

Em um lugar não muito distante dali...

Mais precisamente no jardim...

Zetsu: Florentina... Olhe seus galhos! Vamos hidratá-lo com um pouco de água... – Zetsu pegou um regador e começou a regar a Florentina (¬¬'), e depois a Creusentina (¬¬''), a Laurentina (¬¬''') e assim vai as outras -inas (ou você realmente acha que eu ia colocar o nome de todas as plantas do jardim, ainda mais com -INA? o.ó)...

Kisame: Zetsu, você viu onde está o Tobi?

Zetsu: Não... – Colocou uma mão no queixo, pensativo – Ahhh...lembrei!Ele passou correndo aqui, dizendo que ia... _a-s-s-a-r u-n-s p-e...p-e..-p-e-i-x-i-n-h-o-s_... – Cada palavra que era lentamente dita por Zetsu, Kisame ia ficando cada vez mais roxo de raiva – e..eu acho...

Kisame: TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – E saiu correndo atrás dele.

No meio do caminho, Kisame se esbarra com Deidara, que mais uma vez estava fabricando argila (n.n):

Kisame: Deidara, viu a aberração do Tobi?Aquele filho de uma pirulita! (Pirulita??De onde eu tirei isso..?)

Deidara: Eu o mandei ver se eu estava na esquina, ele foi, quando ele voltou disse que não tinha me visto na esquina u.u', depois eu falei pra ele arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer e até agora não voltou!AINDA BEM... Só não explodo ele porque o Pein não deixa... ç.ç

Kisame: Pode deixar que eu o mato!

Deidara: O.\ – Kisame saiu para continuar a " busca " do paradeiro do Tobi.

-------------

Pein junta todos os Akatsuki's para uma reunião emergencial:

Pein: Bom...Como todos sabem Kakuzu é o contador da Akatsuki... E pelos cálculos...parece que estamos falidos... e não temos dinheiro pro aluguel...isto é: despejo...

Deidara: O.\

Itachi: O/.\O

Tobi: n.n (Vai entender...)

Kisame: Mas... então...o que devemos fazer? Como gastamos tanto assim?

Kakuzu: Não sei... parece que alguém além de assaltar minhas economias T.T e andou fazendo gastos além da conta, não é Tobi õ.õ?

Tobi: Mas como você descobriu o Tobi?? o.o

Kakuzu: Primeiro: Contas em lojas de animais, bomboniéres e revistas em quadrinhos, NINGUÉM além de você faria essas idiotices, é óbvio... Segundo: Mesmo tentando falsificar minha assinatura meu nome é Kakuzu não KACUSU!!!

Tobi: Mas Tobi achava que se pronunciava assim!

Itachi: u/.\u Baka!

Konan:Então,o que vamos fazer? Saldar as dívidas ou ir morar na caverninha do Orochibiba?

Deidara:Ca...ca...caver...caverninha do Orochibiba???? ¬.\

Pein: É...temos duas opções: Saldar a dívida ou morar com o Michael Jackson...

Hidan: Saldar as dívidas seria bom... mas como??Por Jashin-sama, Tobi! Como você foi gastar tanto com tanta besteira?

Tobi: Tobi tem compulsão por compras n.n!

Kisame: E POR MATAR MEUS PEIXES!!

Tobi: T.T Tobi já pediu desculpas...

Pein: Temos que dar um jeito de saldar essas dívidas... Alguém tem alguma idéia?? – Deidara levanta a mão – Fale, Deidara!

Deidara: Assaltar Konoha, un!

Gota geral

Itachi: Konoha tá mais falida por causa da Hokage que nós... u/.\u

Tobi: Tobi tem uma idéia o//\\, Tobi tem uma idéia o//\\ !!!

Itachi: Lá vem merda!

Hidan: Cala boca, seu dobe!!

Konan: Pein,deixa ele falar...é nossa última esperança!

Pein: Fala estrupício ambulante!

Tobi: Tobi tem uma idéia muito boa!!Tobi quer fazer festival de talentos pra arrecadar fundos!

Todos: ...

Pein: Festival de talentos?

_Continua no próximo episódio..._

_x.x_

**Autora:** Oi minna!!Bom...essa é minha primeira fic...então o 1º episódio saiu uma porcaria... gomen ne... T.T'

Mas deixem reviews com dicas pra eu melhorar a fic...Digam se gostou ou não...se devo continuar ou não...

**Orochimaru:** Pq cê me chamou de Orochibiba?

**Autora:** Outro traste...u.u... PORQUE EU QUIS,DROGA!!

**Orochimaru:** T.T Magoou...Sasuke-kun...

**Autora:** Se vc me deixar em paz, prometo fazer uma fic só pra vc e seu Sasuke-kun (hehehe...o que ele não sabe é que eu vou arruinar a vida dele nessa fic...) n.n!

**Orochimaru:** Sério?? – Olhinhos brilhando

**Autora:** Sim... mas peça pro povo deixar reviews..!

**Orochimaru:** Amiguinhos do meu coraxaummm!! Se vcs me amam, deixem uma review!!Um beijo no colaxaumm!!

Orochimaru vai embora... Gota geral

**Autora:** Esqueçam o que ele disse... mas deixem reviews, please!!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Festival de talentos da Akatsuki 2

"**Festival de talentos na Akatsuki"**

**Capítulo 02**

_No último capítulo desta fic..._

_Tobi: Tobi tem uma idéia o//\\, Tobi tem uma idéia o//\\ !!!_

_Itachi: Lá vem merda!_

_Hidan: Cala boca, seu otário!!_

_Konan: Pein,deixa ele falar...é nossa última esperança!_

_Pein: Fala estrupício ambulante!_

_Tobi: Tobi tem uma idéia muito boa!!Tobi quer fazer festival de talentos pra arrecadar fundos!_

_Todos: ..._

_Pein: Festival de talentos? _

* * *

Zetsu: Até que é uma boa idéia!

Konan: É... é uma boa idéia,sim! _"por incrível que pareça ¬¬' vindo do Tobi, né?_"

Pein: Então está combinado! Agora vou dar as instruções para organizarem o festival _"adoro mandar! Kukukuku!"_

Tobi: Tobi quer chamar as pessoas!!

Pein: Tobi vai convidar as pessoas para o festival, Kakuzu vai estipular o preço da entrada e das coisas que vão ser vendidas, e os gastos também, Itachi e Kisame cuidam de fazer as comidas, Deidara e Sasori cuidam da ornamentação, Hidan vai apresentar o festival e a Konan vai limpar a caverna!

Konan:o.O eu vou o quê, Pein?

Pein: Konanzinha... – Pein cochicha algo pervertido para Konan ¬¬ – E aí? n.n

Konan: °¬° Claro, Pein!

Itachi: o/.\o

Deidara: o.\

Hidan: Mas Pein... Sasori voltará a tempo da missão?

Pein: É possível que cheg...

Sasori: Falavam de mim?

Deidara: n.\ Sasori-danna! – Acena freneticamente, enquanto Sasori se aproxima da reunião – Que bom que chegou!! Vamos cuidar da ornamentação do festival de talentos que a Akatsuki vai promover, já que aquele ali – aponta para Tobi e lança um olhar mortal para ele – nos faliu T.\ , un!

Sasori: Nada de explosões, Deidara!

Deidara: T.\ Snif, snif...Sasori-danna é tão mau!

Pein: Dá pras senhoritas pararem de brigar? Todos ao trabalho!

Kisame: Mas e você, vai fazer o que?

Pein: Ô.Ô O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer NÃO é da sua conta! – E saiu de fininho.

------------------

_Horas depois..._

Konan: Tudo pronto!

Deidara: Tem uma surpresinha no final, un!

Sasori: u.u' O Pein vai te matar!

Tobi: Cheguei! Como Tobi é um bom menino, Tobi chamou um montão de gente!

Kakuzu: Espero que você tenha chamado gente com dinheiro, viu inútil!

Tobi: Tobi chamou gente cheia da bufunfa! Mais de 1.000 pessoas!

Itachi: O/.\O Você realmente acha que vai caber 1.000 pessoas NESSA caverna?

Tobi: Cabe sim!Só tem que apertar um pouquinho!

Pein: Bom... todos irão cantar músicas neste festival...digamos que vai ser um festival de karaokê...Quem for eleito o melhor cantor _"o melhor dos piores..." _vai ganhar um dia de líder !! nn

Hiper gota geral

Tobi: Tobi quer mandar!Tobi vai se esforçar!!Tobi vai cantar em homenagem à Deidara-senpai! P

Deidara: Eu te mato, infeliz!

Tobi: T.T Mas Tobi é um bom garoto!

----------------

_Hora do festival, por trás da cortina do palco_

Kisame: CHAMEM TODOS PARA UMA REUNIÃO!

Todos: ...

Pein: O que... – Kisame aponta pra Pein olhar através da cortina, onde está Konoha inteira e mais "a família" do Orochimaru – TOBI!!!

Kakuzu: Tobi é um menino mau!

Tobi: Tobi pede desculpas... T.T

Deidara: E agora, un? u.\

_Continua..._

_--------------------x.x--------------------- _

**Hyuuga:** E aí?? Arruinei o festival! Agora Konoha sabe onde a Akatsuki se esonde n.n... Tobi, Tobi... Orochimaru está lá... Vai rolar muita confusão ainda!!

Obrigada pelas reviews e pelos conselhos, vou tentar segui-los sim!!!

Capítulo curto, porque estou sem tempo!!

Mudei meu nome..! Não sou mais AUTORA, sou HYUUGA ç.ç

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Liih12** – Obrigada pelo comentário, eu também adoro o Tobi n.n e claro, também não amo o Tio Orochimaru... ¬¬'

**Namikaze Otsugua** – Assim que eu acabar essa fic, eu vou fazer sim uma do Sasuke e do Orochimaru (quando vir criatividade), obrigada por quase morrer de rir... P

**fuue-chan** – Aqui está a continuação... espero que goste!

**Mimica Chan** – O Orochimaru ficará bem longe de você, eu o mantenho preso aqui...huahuhuahuahuahu... adorei sua "inner" huahuahu...

**Paty-kun** – O Tobi é um baka mesmo...mas eh um baka muuuuuito kawaii!! Huahhua

s2Paty-sans2 – Espero que você continue acompanhando...obrigada!

**Shiroi-san** – Eu também não quero um beijo do Orochimaru...NUNCAAAA! kapakkpapapk

**momotoko** – Thanks!! Mas acho que não precisa me matar, né o.o ?? n.n'

**Quartzo Cristal** – Obrigada pelo conselho!! Vou tentar seguir... como é minha primeira fic, acho que tem um desconto née? n.n Vou fazer o possível pra melhorar!!

**Danizinha**– Thanks por curtir a fic!


End file.
